


关于亲吻脖颈的一点小事

by JeanDing



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanDing/pseuds/JeanDing
Summary: 关于Ava喜欢亲吻Sara脖子的讨论与发生的一点小事。
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 23





	关于亲吻脖颈的一点小事

**Author's Note:**

> 失眠摸鱼之作。

Ava很喜欢亲吻Sara 的脖颈。  
不仅限于在床上缠绵的时候，即使在日常中，Ava也喜欢微微附身，把头埋在Sara的发间，然后把自己的唇印上Sara耳根下的皮肤。在她掌握日常主动权的时候，她喜欢用这个代替日常的接吻。  
当某天晚上，两人躺在床上吃着爆米花看着电影的时候，Sara看着电影里的主人公深情接吻时，提出了这个疑问。  
“为什么你更喜欢亲吻脖子？”Sara看着电影屏幕，随口提出这个问题。  
原本把头靠在Sara肩上的Ava听到疑问，眨了眨眼睛，微微侧头在Sara的脖子上轻吻了一下。  
“我也没想过这个问题……我猜是因为这样我们之间的距离更近吧。”  
Sara歪了下头，嘴角翘着，思考了一下，比起接吻好像的确亲吻脖颈来的更加接近。  
亲吻脖颈是充满了暧昧与情//欲的。Ava的鼻尖会蹭过Sara的耳垂，呼出的气息会打在耳后的肌肤，闻到的味道是Sara最本质的、自己散发出的味道。  
这个动作是充满了私密的占有欲的。唇间印上的肌肤是旁人不会去注意不会去观察的地方，它裸露在外却又充满了私密性。而吻上它，是这片肌肤承载的唯一举动，得到的唯一触碰。  
做这个动作时，Ava需要附身稍微弯腰。Ava喜欢这样，把自己在物理上放低一点。她在想，是不是自己有些时候的确很依赖或者过于依赖Sara了。但是她喜欢这样，两人以平等的——包括身高平等的方式相处着。这让她安心且自信。  
电影有些无聊，Ava忍不住打了个哈欠。  
“困了吗？要不我们电影结束在这？”Sara侧过头，问了一句。  
“好。”Ava按停了电影，然后坐起身把爆米花放到了一边。  
Sara突然吻上了Ava的脖子。  
与平时Ava的轻轻落下一吻不同，Sara把唇印上后轻轻的吮吸着。Ava感觉到自己身上开始起鸡皮疙瘩了。  
“你这样会留下印子的。”Ava半开玩笑的提醒到。  
“你介意吗？”Sara离开耳下那片皮肤，舔着唇含糊不清的问。  
Ava笑了，把爆米花放稳在床头，翻身把Sara压倒在床上。  
“我不介意，可是今晚也许我更想给你留下点痕迹。”  
Ava轻咬上了Sara的耳垂，鼻间充满了Sara的味道——Ava想着这大概自己这辈子最喜欢的味道了。Ava垂下的头发交织上Sara的头发，两人的金发混杂在了一起。Ava小心翼翼的呼吸着，她感觉到自己快要被Sara的味道包围，而她喜欢这种感觉。  
“宝贝，你真的很好闻。”Ava含糊不清的，用气声说着。  
“谢谢。”Sara笑了起来，手环住了Ava。  
Ava极为缓慢的移动着自己唇齿所在的地方，耳下的肌肤被她占领了。她用了些力，Sara可以感觉到那块皮肤被力吸住的感觉。过了一会，那股力量消失了。  
“我留了个吻痕。”Ava在Sara的耳边说道。  
“明天传奇们要拿这个开玩笑了。”  
Ava没有理会Sara玩笑的话语，继续享受着自己所钟爱的地方，她用舌尖按压着，嘴唇吸弄着，仅自己所能去好好地品尝它。  
她听到Sara的呼吸开始变得有些深厚。她解开了Sara的浴袍带子。  
手探上了Sara引以为傲的腹肌们，轻轻的抚摸着它们，顺着线条从下往上攀着，最后落到了乳房，指尖点上顶端，小心翼翼的揉捏着它们。  
Ava决定用上牙齿。她还是没有放过Sara的脖颈，只是换了另一侧，从吮吸变成了用牙齿啮咬，留下一点很快就会消失的咬痕。  
另一只空出来的手伸向了下面，隔着内裤揉搓着。Sara的唇间已经开始漫出几句呻吟。  
手指探入内裤，Sara已经湿了。  
剥掉内裤，Ava的大拇指碾压上那颗红豆所在的位置，画着圈，等着Sara发出她熟悉的声音。  
果然，Sara忍不住声音变大了几分，Ava加重了一点手上的力度。  
Sara的下体越来越潮湿，Ava感觉到自己手上有了一些液体带来的凉意。她试探着伸进了两根手指，Sara环住她的力度变大了。  
“嘿。”Ava在Sara耳边发出这个单音节，呼出的气息打在Sara的耳朵上，使得Sara颤抖了一下。  
Ava的食指与中指缓慢的进出，同时寻找着能够让Sara颤抖的那个点。  
找到了。  
“你是我世间最珍贵的宝物。”Ava在Sara耳边说着，手指开始攻击体内的那一小片区域。  
Sara的声音开始变得局促而高昂。在Ava听来这也许是世界上最美妙的乐章。  
Ava咬住了Sara的脖子，咬的很轻，但是像吸血鬼一样。她手上没有任何停歇，她感觉到自己手掌全都湿了。  
Sara这次的高潮来的很快，她试途弓起背，深沉的呼吸中断了几秒，然后一切恢复到了平静。  
Ava抽出手，在Sara面前晃了晃，Sara还在做着深呼吸，试图平静下来。  
“我想亲吻脖颈这个事情让我们的确更近了。”Sara还没恢复过来，略微喘着气说。  
Ava笑了笑，与往常一样，在耳下留下了当晚最后一个吻。


End file.
